Knut
by Coco Hiiragi
Summary: Germany wants to see something, but he's too shy to ask Canada for it. Luckily, his awesome brother is there to help! Just a funny little one shot, with blushing german brothers in it! And rated for Lovino's beautiful vocabulary... just a couple of words, though... Enjoy!


**Hi! Little one shot this time, just a short funny story I thought about after seeing a strip from hetalia of Germany with Canada's polar bear. Hope you like it!**

* * *

It had being a very long, and stressful day; the world meeting was just as it used to be, nations getting distracted by every little thing, arguing, some were not even paying attention at all, and there was Germany yelling while trying to get some work done.

But now it was finally over, and miraculously they were actually done with it. Still on his chair, the canadian was arranging his stuff, and getting ready to leave when some approached him. He looked up to find a tall blond standing beside him.

"Uh… Canada, right?" He asked.

"Oh, Germany, just Matthew is ok." Responded the slighly smaller man, getting up from his chair.

"Ja, Matthew it is then…" He looked extremely hesitant.

Noticing the other man was having trouble to say what he needed, the canadian decided to speak first. "Is it about Gilbert? Because I haven't seen him since the meeting started. You know, he tends to get bored, so…"

"Nein, nein, it's not about him…" He answered immediately. " I just wanted… well, forget it, it's nothing…"

In that precise moment, Gilbert jumped out of nowhere.

"Hey, West! What are you talking about with mein birdie?" He said with a fake suspicious look on his face.

"Bruder… it was nothing… I should go look for Italy now, so…" He tried to leave, but it was useless now.

The older brother grabbed his arm, he had a rather mischievous smile, that just annoyed the younger one.

"You wanted to see it, didn't you, West?" said the prussian smirking.

Ludwig tried to get rid of him with no success. "I don't know what you're talking about, and I'll be going…"

But The albino didn't even let him finish his sentence.

"Mattie, where's that little beast of yours?"

"Beast? Oh, you mean Kuma… Kuma, right?" He asked confused. "Wait, you don't mean that's what he wanted to see, right?"

It just seemed quite absurd to him, but when he looked at the younger german brother, he noticed his face was a bit red with embarrasment.

"Oh..." Matthew, muttered. "He's waiting downstairs if you really want to see him." This was definitely something the canadian was not expecting.

"I… have to go down anyways, so I guess it's all right if I go with you…" Responded Ludwig while looking away.

"Kesesesese, you're just like a little kid, West. But you're so lucky that your awesome big bruder is here to help you." He actually looked really proud of himself.

**oOoOoOoOo**

They walked together back to the lobby in silence, were they encountered a happy italian that was already playing with an annoyed mini polar bear. He looked up, and then ran towards them.

"Luddy, look what I found, isn't it cute? He was all alone, by himself in here, but I've being playing with him, and now he's so happy!" Said the bubbly italian in a rush.

"Ja, that's nice, Feliciano." And even though he said that, he couldn't help noticing that the animal didn't look all that happy. But he didn't think about that much… he really wanted to get near...

"Ah, Germany, if you want to, just go and…" he wasn't even sure what was it that Ludwig wanted to do. "Say hello?" He said softly, still not sure that was right.

"Uh… since I'm here already, I guess I'll do that…" And with that, he walked hesitantly towards the bear.

The three other men just stared at him with curiosity as he approached the little creature.

He bend down, and extended his slighly trembling hand at the animal. "Knut…" He said with a soft voice, rather unusual on himself.

Right away, the polar bear extended his paw at him. "Hi, I'm Knut."

They thought for a second that they were imagining it, but Ludwig was indeed smiling nostalgicaly.

"What?" Yelled a mortified canadian. The bear didn't even remembered his name, and now he was accepting the random nickname from a stranger.

"Ja, ja, calm down birdie, you can't help it with the ungrateful little monster."

"Ve, what's happening here?" Asked Feliciano.

"West really wanted to see the polar bear for some reason, but he was too shy to ask… and, well, the bear seems to like him anyways."

"That's so like Luddy!" The italian said giggling.

"I usually have a hard time believing he's the younger brother, but he really is…" Matthew found it kind of sweet that Gilbert could see right through it, and wanted to help him.

"Ja, of course he is. West is like a little kid… at least inside…"

"That gives me an idea for his christmas present!" Said Feliciano happily.

"We should get him a bunch of stuffed polar bears, I bet he would faint, kesesese."

"Gil, when you talk like that I can't really tell if you're a good brother or a horrible one…"

"What? I'm the best bruder ever, Mattie!"

Feliciano just laughed.

"Oh, come on! You too? It's not as if you had such a great brother either! "The prussian yelled in disbelief.

"What could you mean by that, potato bastard #2?" Inquired an threatening voice.

Gilbert jumped, and hid behind Matthew. "The angry one is here!"

"You are the one whose making me angry, you idiot!"

"Fratello, he was just joking!"

"Gil, why in the world are you hidding behind me?"

"But, birdie! He's going to kill me!"

"I highly doubt it, Bear…" He immediately covered his mouth with his hands, but it was too late.

Lovino froze for a brief second, before laughing out loud. "Bear! Ha, ha, hey you, oh mighty Winnie the Pooh!" He couldn't even talk anymore.

The albino was completely flustered.

"You blush just like Luddy! You really are brothers!" The younger italian said amused.

"I don't blush!" Responded a stern voice behind them.

But when they turned around, there was silence again for barely a second, before Romano ended up laughing again.

"He's holding a bear, oh god. You look so stupid! You both are like teddy bear brothers, ha, ha! So lame!"

"He… he asked me to carry him!" Yelled Ludwig with a red face.

"As if!" And with that he left laughing, leaving a pair of flustered germans.

Italy just looked at Canada, and they giggled at the same time.

"They are both like little kids, right?"

"And he was hiding behind me, oh silly Gilbert."

They smiled, really, the world meeting seemed more like merry family reunions these days.

* * *

**And that's it! I actually googled the word Knut, and found out it was a polar bear in some zoo in Berlin, apparently he died back in 2011. So, Germany calling him Knut was so sweet, and sad at the same time! That's the little story behind the name. Hope you enjoyed this, and see you soon! **


End file.
